


Cloudburst

by ColdHiddenBlade



Series: Obito Uchiha x Sakura Haruno [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Akatsuki - Freeform, Cloudburst - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Good Girl/Bad Boy, Sakura Haruno - Freeform, Sakura is 16, Sex, Sexual Content, Tobi/obito - Freeform, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: The storm hit Konoha hard and Sakura, (along with the smarter citizens) was house bound until it rolled over. Obito, barely out of Konoha couldn't stop himself and get her a present to warm up the dreary day. This is the third oneshot with these two, please read the others first.





	Cloudburst

**Author's Note:**

> A ColdHiddenBlade Oneshot

_This one has a little more story to it before the 'fun,' I also popped in my OC for a second._

* * *

The sound of rain tapping rhythmically against the window was a soothing sound to her. It was the type of weather that she could just relax and think about things without being asked to go out with friends, go shopping, or visit her parents.

She finally got a unit of her own, sure it was the same common kind you find most shinobi have. Kakashi's home was actually Ryuu's, and they both lived together about three blocks down the road. Ryuu filled it up with his few personal things taken out of storage, making it feel a little homier.

Both Sakura and Ino took time to decorate this unit so it looked lived in, shades of reds were mixed with beautiful shades of dusty pinks, and mustard yellows. Sakura smiled as she dusted away some spiderwebs on one of her many fake flower arrangements that Ino made for her, they were so realistic. Ino had real talent in many things.

Sakura stopped her housecleaning for a moment as she dusted the mullions of her window and watched the rain as it pelting the glass, a street light sent hazy golden rays in a small area and the rest was almost pitch black until the next light. She peered up; it was like it was night time already. It was only six in the afternoon…

Orange flashed by and she almost lost her heart through her throat. It wasn't what she thought it was. Just a poor ginger cat trying to make it home.

Sakura berated herself. It had only been only a day since she saw Tobi, there was no way he was still hovering around with the risk of Konoha finding him. How he made it inside the walls was still a mystery to her. She shouldn't be hopeful or jump at everything that was orange.

Feeling like she was being foolish, Sakura stomped away from her window and placed a kettle over the stove to make some tea when she was done with her dusting. She made sure every inch of the place was clean, and her nose tickled from the many clouds of dust she disturbed.

Sakura angled a vase a little to the left and fluffed up the flowers inside.

Screee. That was the boiling water, Sakura lowered her feather duster and removed the cloth that pushed her hair from her eyes and went to the kitchen to pour some tea.

Tap tap…

Sakura sighed, that bird was back. It had been peeking at her windows for weeks… she ignored the sound and breathed in the sweet scent as the hot water activated the floral tea leaves. The smell of tea on a stormy night, it was the best combination besides hot cocoa and marshmallows next to a fireplace in winter.

Tap tap… pause… tap tap… Ok, that was NOT a bird.

Sakura's head whipped upwards, seeing orange, and she gaped at the soggy sight that met her. "SENSEI! What are you doing?"

Ryuu gave her a smile, his orange hair was plastered in his eyes. He gestured to the broken umbrella in his hand and Sakura rushed to let him in. The torrential rain and wind threatened to rip the door apart, "Sorry about stopping by in this terrible storm… but I lost my cover." Even when looking like he was a drowned rat, Ryuu still gave a mild grin and had a voice tinged with humour. "Could I borrow yours?"

"Of course, you can!" Sakura went into her room and almost screamed at what welcomed her there. She covered her mouth with eyes wide. Tobi was standing in the centre of her room, cloak and all, wet in the shoulders only and holding a bunch of colourful and pastel flowers. Before he could greet her in his hyper way Sakura raised her finger to her lips and shut her door swiftly, "Why are you here?" She whispered in a stern voice while Tobi mirrored her hush pose.

Thankfully Tobi got the hint this time and kept his own tone low, "Tobi wanted to give Blosson-chan a gift… was Tobi not meant to?"

"I wasn't expecting one now," Sakura grabbed her red umbrella and pointed it dangerously at Tobi making him flinch, "and stay here until my sensei leaves."

He raised his finger to his lips again and nodded vigorously. Sakura nervously went out of her room and offered the umbrella with a bright smile, Ryuu saw through her. "You ok, Sakura?" He asked with concern.

"Yes, sensei. I'm just hoping you don't mind the mess." Sakura swiftly said, "I am in the middle of cleaning."

He didn't believe her (mostly because there was barely a speck of dust anywhere) but simply shrugged, bless him, "Thank you for this." He accepted the umbrella and let her walk him to her front door rather than the balcony, "I'll return it after the storm clears. Good night."

"Good night…" Sakura tried her best not to rush him.

"Oh, by the way." Ryuu stopped and Sakura planted her most polite smile before she could groan in annoyance, "We have a crucial mission coming up next week. It will require special training…"

"Of course, give me a message when we need a brief." Finally, Sakura managed to coerce the huge man out her home completely and giggled as she watched him barely fit beneath her umbrella. He was a lovely man but there were times she couldn't handle him. Now was one of those times.

Ok, one surprise guest was gone and dealt with. Now to handle the other one.

She found him still in her room, sitting on his knees with hands covering his masked mouth, he was mumbling to himself. "Tobi." He stood up and thrusted out the flowers so they almost smothered her, Sakura accepted them hesitantly.

"Tobi got you flowers… he hopes you like them. He asked a scary blonde girl for them."

"You got them from Ino's?" Sakura blinked, "Did you henge or something?"

"Yes!" Tobi saluted, and followed her through her home. He looked around excitedly as Sakura found a spare vase that Hinata got her for her birthday the year following Sasuke's defection. She filled it with water and the little orbs that both her and Ino spent months on creating to help keep the flowers alive much longer than the powder. "Sakura-chan has a nice place… Tobi lives in a hole…"

"Thank you." Sakura unwrapped the pretty wrapper and cut the band that held the stems together them arranged them neatly in the water. Ino did a good job with these again, many were Sakura's favourites and it had Sakura wondering if Tobi mentioned her, if so she was going to be stuck in a long conversation with her best friend. "They are beautiful."

Tobi seemed to glow proudly as Sakura placed the flowers by her window, he sat on her couch and looked like a nervous child. "You like them?"

"Yes." Sakura returned to the kitchen and grabbed her tea. "They are beautiful thank you."

Tobi seem to glow beneath his mask as he waited patiently for Sakura to join him on the couch, she did eventually and let him pull her against his side. Sakura tucked her feet under her and relaxed as she leaned against the man.

He was so warm; Sakura sighed into her tea and rested her head on his shoulder. Tobi flinched as if he wasn't ready for that, it took him longer time than Sakura expected to finally relax. After a few shared heartbeats, Tobi moved his mask slightly so he could kiss the coral crown of her head.

With hooded eyes, Sakura stared into her tea. Unseeing as she relaxed into the unusual situation. How did she welcome Tobi into her life so quickly? Why did she pick a criminal to enjoy her time with? She was as foolish as Sasuke said…

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Asked Tobi against her head, he sensed the drop in her emotions.

"I'm an idiot…" Sakura covered her eyes with a hand as she felt a familiar burn.

"Why would you say that?" Tobi's voice deepened as he began to try and change her mind, "You are not an idiot… You re the smarted woman Tobi knows!"

It was sweet that he now began to ramble about how she was smart, but inside Sakura knew she was a fool. Only a fool would become attached to the enemy, despite all her training and the rules… if her friends and family knew she would be out of the village in seconds.

That had to be her biggest fear, that the others find out and shun her for it.

Sakura looked into her quickly evaporating tea, she didn't even notice herself drinking it so quickly. She leaned forward to put the empty mug on the coffee-table, the entire time Tobi's large hand rested on her lower back. He was still ranting…

"Tobi." She cut him off while leaning back and she reached up to run her fingers through his hair, "it's ok. Thank you."

Tobi leaned his masked face against her shoulder and seemed to sink against her as Sakura raked her nails gently against his head. He intertwined his fingers with her other hand and ran his finger across the inside of her palm.

Sakura stared at the flowers siting on the edge of her kitchen bench, they brought more colour to her kitchen than all of Ino's fake flowers.

Once she dreamed of Sasuke bringing her these exact flowers. Despite not being given to her by the Uchiha of her dreams, she got that warm feeling in her chest just as she imagined. It was strangely satisfying getting gifts.

Was it so strange to get gifts? Even from a criminal? Sakura was uncertain about everything…

What she was certain about, a hundred percent, was that it felt nice to have Tobi beside her like this. Giving a sad smile where Tobi couldn't see it, Sakura rested her head on Tobi's and felt his fingers twitch against hers, "Thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful."

Tobi seemed to warm up with how happy he was, "Tobi is glad Blossom-chan likes them…" He seemed to hesitate before shifting away from her side, he sat upright and stared at her through his single eye hole. Sakura could just barely make out onyx, of course he had eyes the same colour as Sasuke's. Why wouldn't he?

"Sakura-chan?" Tobi was speaking to her, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I was just thinking." Sakura twisted so she could look out the window behind her lounge, the rain was falling heavier than before, hopefully Ryuu got home safe before this storm. "This is a pretty strong storm."

Tobi followed her gaze and seemed to relax immensely, "It is…" There was that calm voice again, she heard it a few times now and wondered if he rarely relaxed like this.

"They say it will be ongoing for a while…" Sakura closed her eyes to listen to the rain, she could feel Tobi's attention being fixated on her. "Rain sounds so beautiful."

"Yes… very beautiful." He was still staring at her. And she had a feeling he wasn't talking about the rain.

A flush rose to her cheeks and she opened her eyes.

* * *

Obito didn't know what got through him. He barely left Konoha before he was already thinking about gifts for Sakura, he smelt the rain coming and knew from experience that it was going to be a terrible downpour. A mini-flood that was common in this area.

Without thinking about the consequences, Obito henged into a very average looking man. Younger than he actually was so it wasn't suspicious, he wanted to find a perfect gift and the only way he could do this was to drop Sakura's name to possible friends. Not that he really knew who her friends were…

Obito wandered the streets of Konoha, shoulders tense. He hadn't been in Konoha like this in years, sure he was still technically wearing his mask, but he felt bare.

The wind picked up again and he caught a sweet whiff of something he had long forgotten about. Flowers! That was perfect, he rushed after the scent and found the quaintest flower shop. Didn't he come here once to get roses for Rin on her birthday?

Obito flinched and almost froze at the door in a panic. He debated leaving, but before he could turn tail a young woman with long blonde hair came out. She seemed like Sakura's age… and was also clearly a ninja by the way she walked. This was a woman who took more to the certain skills of a woman in the shinobi world… he was glad Sakura was nothing like this.

She gave him a sickly-sweet smile, "Hi sir. Can we help you today?" She asked while placed the pot she was carrying on the large wooden table outside to fill out the empty spot there. Must have just sold something.

"Ugh…" Obito was unable to figure out what to say. The woman didn't look impatient and instead gave him a more natural smile.

"Trying to find a gift for someone?" Obito nodded and the woman gestured him to follow her inside. Ask they walked inside she spoke to him softly, "Do you know what they like?"

"N-No… I've never bought her a gift before and we haven't known each other long. T… I wanted to get her something before I leave town. A thank you gift if you must…"

"Ah, you are not a local. That makes friendships and romance so hard, but flowers have words that can speak for you. What is her name? I might know her."

"W-Well she is a shinobi, strong and beautiful." Obito forced a smile on his face, "And she has the most unique pink hair."

"Sakura?" The girl perked up and gave him a scrutinising look. Oh boy… was this woman a friend of Sakura's.

"Yes… so you know her?" Obito pretended to be eager while nervously wringing his hands. The woman hummed while flitting around the store gathering handfuls of flowers.

"Blush coloured flowers, because she is a romantic. The leaves are for the green and because she likes simple things in life, and red flowers to represent her family colours and of course… love." The woman bound the flowers into a beautiful bouquet. The colours mixed together so beautifully that it impressed Obito that she had put this together so smoothly. She mixed in a few tiny white flowers and showed him what she made.

"That is… perfect." Obito smiled as he pulled out his wallet, it was fat with gold and the woman gave a pleased look. "Are you a friend of Sakura's, or a school mate?" He asked as he payed for the flowers.

"Childhood, actually." The woman gave him the flowers and gave him a smile, "The name is Ino. Go get these to Sakura before the storm falls, tell her hi from me."

"Of course, thank you Ino-san." Obito said in his most polite voice and rushed from the store with the flowers pressed to his chest as if he was afraid, they would decay in the sunlight. He could almost feel Ino judging him even as he hid in Kamui before anyone saw him.

He paused in the darkness of his Sharingan power and looked at the fragile bundle in his hands… they seemed so stark against the onyx 'stone' and his gloves as he cancelled out the henge. Gently he pulled out one single blush rose and brought it up to his nose. It smelt almost as sweetly as he remembered.

Blush and red were the colours he bought Rin too, he was teased profusely for having the flowers. But all that mattered was Rin's smile as he brought them out from behind his back… sure they had been mushed a little by the old woman he carried home, but in her eyes they were beautiful.

Would Sakura be the same? Obito wondered as he stared at the rose forever, he imagined seeing the pinkette smiling at him and it urged his next move. Obito let the lone flower fall and Kamui'd out into the Uchiha compound.

"Shit!" He could hear the rain outside, he stood under the entranceway to his old-woman's home, his old home… The rock under his feet was overgrown, and the wood above his head was decayed from lack of care. He turned his gaze back to the cold room and the broken-down door…

Obito had no idea if Itachi had killed his grandmother, or if she had already died. But Obito didn't want to know, he swallowed a lump in his throat and henged once more. He Kamui'd further into Konoha, keeping to the alleys so he could ask passer-by's where the young woman lived.

Finally, one old woman helped him and gave him a detailed report on Sakura's home, family, and friends… if he ever decided to attack Sakura, he had enough intel to cause her harm… but considering it left a filthy taste in his mouth. Like he ate dirt.

Obito shook himself as he Kamui'd into Sakura's home with precise accuracy. He could hear her in the other room, talking to someone. Her sensei.

When Sakura came into her room and saw him there with the flowers, he tensed when her face morphed to worry. She saw the flowers but instantly hushed him.

Obito stood there, debating whether he should go or stay. He could hear Sakura rushing her sensei out the door, when it was in the clear he cautiously kneeled on the ground. Finally, Sakura came back to face him and she eyed the flowers.

When she found out they were a gift from him, her face brightened and Obito felt his heart clench. She was so beautiful when she smiled like that, he was a loss of words for a long time. But enjoyed the feeling of her pressed against his side.

And when she called herself a fool, he honestly ranted to make her feel better. He knew why she said it, and they both were the fool… he was the worst person to have started this. He could have left things be, or break his promise, but instead he kept coming back to her. If anyone was a fool here, it was him.

He watched her close her eyes, and felt his heartbeat freeze for a moment. Her lashes were so long as they shadowed her cheeks, and her skin was a porcelain shade. He almost didn't hear her speak about the rain, he didn't care. She was his focus. She was perfection.

"Rain sounds so beautiful." She whispered and Obito replied before thinking. Something that was becoming common when he was with Sakura.

"Yes… very beautiful." He meant her, and Sakura knew. He was mildly embarrassed to have said that, but when Sakura opened those beautiful green orbs Obito tensed up.

She smiled so beautifully to him and it stole his breath away.

* * *

Sakura decided to make the move this time, you only live once was a saying (or excuse) Ino liked to repeat to Sakura whenever the blonde did anything considered out of character or bad. Like eating a tub of ice cream for the fun.

So that she didn't startle the man, Sakura moved cautiously. She felt Tobi tense up and suck in a loud breath when she settled in his lap, facing him. She gave him a comforting smile and Tobi's hands found their way to her lower back to keep her balanced. "Thank you for giving me the flowers, Tobi."

"Tobi… is glad." Tobi's throat caught on his words as Sakura shifted, his fingers fisted against her spine and Sakura could feel a certain something starting to harden and press against her inner thigh. Hiding her smile against his neck, Sakura wiggled her hips making Tobi groan. He shivered and his hands pressed her closer to his chest. He thrust upwards and struck her womanhood with his hardening cock through his pants.

She was already soaking him, and she didn't care.

Tobi hissed when Sakura undid his belt, "Sakura-chan makes Tobi go crazy…"

This made Sakura smile with a tinge of pride, a man admitting that. That felt nice. She freed his cock from his pants and rubbed it against her panties past her skirt, one of Tobi's hands rubbed against her pale leg where it was revealed thanks to her skirt riding up. She could hear his breath growing heavy beneath his mask as she teased him a little.

"Sakura…" Tobi's tone was almost warning as she ran her hand down his shaft, sending a shiver through him.

"What's wrong?" She whispered against his covered ear in a fake innocent and Tobi's fingers tightened into her and there was a hitch in his breath. He swallowed loudly.

"Please, stop teasing me." Tobi said in a very quiet voice .

How could Sakura not tease him for that. She let go of his cock making the man hiss in discontent, she ran her palms across his chest while kissing his covered ear, as her hands went, she unpropped the press-studs that held his Akatsuki cloak in place and pushed it apart as she went upwards. When she reached his wide and strong shoulders, she pushed the cloak off his arms.

Tobi returned his hands to position when they were free of his cloak, he ran them up and down her spine as Sakura began to stroke and tease his cock again. When she felt him shivering with held back energy and want, Sakura finally pushed her panties aside and ran the head against her slit. Tobi jumped at the sensation and groaned with excited need.

Just to continue with the theme of teasing him, Sakura wiggled her hips back and forth so her slick slit ran against him only.

"Sakura…" His deep voice had her twitching and excited. He sounded so different with that voice, it hit her in places she didn't realise could be touched by a voice.

Now she had an urgency to have him inside her. Tring her best to stay patient, Sakura slid down his long shaft and arched with a moan as he filled her completely. Tobi's fingers twitched rapidly and his hips twitched, his breath became haggard behind his mask to the point that Sakura was almost concerned.

Then they were both complete, Tobi was hitting her special bundle and it felt amazing. Sakura wrapped her arms around Tobi's shoulders to brace herself and began to raise her hips to begin riding him slowly. His fingers dug into the soft skin of her ass, so tightly it almost hurt.

"Sakura is so good." Tobi moaned and flopped his head back on the couch, locking her forearms beneath his neck. Sakura leaned back and smiled down at him as she bobbed up and down slowly in his lap. He looked like he was in bliss, as far as se could tell from his posture and trembling fingers. "She feels amazing, always."

"Ah." Sakura gave a small gasp as Tobi seemed to swell more, he twitched his hips upwards at the sound and gave a groan in reply, she could feel him staring at her through his mask. It was almost embarrassing to have him staring at her like so when she was riding him, but at the same time she felt proud and happy that she had his absolute focus.

"So good." Tobi hissed and used his hands to lift Sakura up and down so she was riding him just a little fast. Sakura took the hint and moved her hips at that speed, she felt Tobi beginning to fall apart and she knew that if he came, she wouldn't be far behind.

The feeling of his cock inside her was becoming one of her favourite feelings, was this what Ino meant by being addicted to men. It felt so amazing to be full.

She arched her back and forced him into her further and this almost undid them both. Sakura repeated this motion several times, to the point that they both were sweating through their clothes and feeling the growing burn of their shared union.

Tobi was beginning to thrust his hips up vigorously; he was unable to hold back and chased after their release. And he seemed determined to make it a powerful one.

Sakura fell across his shoulder as he brought her hips against his, making their skin clap. She was dripping down their thighs and could feel her stomach twisting in preparation to dispel more juices and to suck his cock in deeper. So close.

"Sakura! Tobi is going to cum…" Tobi's voice trembled just a little and his fingers somehow dug deeper into her ass. There were going to be several bruises in the morning.

"I know." Sakura moaned, her face was almost as pink as her hair with how much heat and want she was feeling. "I'm almost there too."

"Can Tobi cum?" His voice was desperate now, she could feel his cock pulsing inside her. It had so much seed to fill her with, she could tell and it excited her.

"Soon, I'm almost there…" Sakura almost sobbed the words out, she was so painfully close and knew Tobi was struggling to hold back. At anytime he could snap loose, and fill her insides.

But where was the fun it that? She had to drive them both crazy. Him more so.

Beneath her, Tobi was mumbling her name as well as 'stay calm' over and over like a mantra to live upon. It was just as fantastic as the feeling inside her, she was making this grown man go crazy.

The burn was so strong now what if felt like the Will of Fire was coming alive inside her. Sakura felt it was definitely time to give the poor man his relief. She arched and moaned as she came, her slit tightening around him and she felt him whimper rather than heard it. "Ok!" She managed to gasp out, and before she could finish the first letter, Tobi was growling in glee as his cock released. His cum burned deeply inside her and some dripped down her legs.

Sakura fell limply against Tobi's chest; she needed a quick breather. He just made her completely breathless.

Lucidly, Tobi ran his hands along her spine. "Wow… Tobi almost couldn't breathe, he wanted to cum so badly he almost cried!"

His truthful admittance had Sakura giggle, she relaxed against his arm chest and nuzzled her face against his shoulder, Tobi tilted his own head so it rested more against hers. His mask made it uncomfortable on her head but the rest of him was lulling her into a state of peaceful rest. Noticing her drifting, Tobi gently lifted her off his cock making them twitch.

Without disturbing her too much, he did up his pants and neatened her panties. Seeming to enjoy the fact that his cum was inside her. A man thing? She had no idea.

Tobi lifted her up so gently it made her feel like fine-china, he carried her into her bedroom and lay her down on her soft sheets. He came down on top of her and enveloped her entire body with his, he snuggled his masked face into her hair and sighed in content. "Tobi wished he could stay here forever…"

"Why did you join the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked sleepily, she tucked her nose against his shoulder and breathed in his scent. It was becoming addicting.

"Because Tobi promised Zetsu-san that he would." Tobi stated it like it was a given fact, "And he doesn't break his promises!"

Sakura giggled, she remembered. He was so adamant on promises the last they spoke. "I know you do. Thank you again for those flowers…" She was grasping at random straws, trying to stay awake as the room became dark.

Tobi reached over and closed her blinds so they were almost in complete darkness, there was the barest of gaps that showed the rain and occasional lightning strike. Sakura's lamp was soft, it had a warm golden glow and sent shadows across them.

It was pouring heavier than ever, a beautiful sound. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair, it felt very romantic and comforting.

One that was creating a dark cloud over her head, a drained cloud.

"Sleep, Sakura." Tobi whispered when he noticed Sakura trying to fight the sleep. He lifted his mask a little bit again so he could kiss the heel of her palm softly. "I'll stay beside you until you do."

"Hmm," Sakura hummed sleepily while Tobi continued to kiss her hand, from wrist to finger tips. Just light pecks that had her relaxing into a puddle of sleepy, and happy mush. "Thank you, Tobi…"

* * *

Just as promised, he stayed until she fell asleep. Then continued to stay wrapped up around her as he watched her beautiful sleeping face, memorising every detail. He hadn't really taken a close look at her since all this started. Obito felt like he was absolutely whipped by this young woman. Damn it.

Slowly, he left the warmth of their shared body heat and gently bundled Sakura beneath her plush covers then brushed stray coral strands away from her face, before deciding it was time to leave. He closed all the blinds in the house, and gathered his cloak. He looked towards Sakura's door where her bedside lamp illuminated the cracks in the frame in a mystical kind of way and felt a magnetic pull, but he retreated into Kamui before he could return to the heat of the woman.

Beneath his feet, the blush petals seemed to judge him silently. And in response, he ground his foot down just a little more.


End file.
